<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glad You're Back by maxxeoff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014647">Glad You're Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxxeoff/pseuds/maxxeoff'>maxxeoff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mentions of War, No actual violence, Panic Attacks, Scenting, Wholesome, like a lot of scenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxxeoff/pseuds/maxxeoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro just got back home for the first time in five years. His rut hits unexpectedly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glad You're Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted first on my twitter (@maxxeoff)! A little edited but pretty much the same.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">The leaves are falling. Huh. Shiro hasn't seen that in a while, not where he's been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro just got back home for the first time in five years. He had visited at first during the summers at the Air Force academy, but those visits dwindled to phone calls and then letters to only his grandpa. Five years since his last visit definitely took a toll on him.<br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He loves the Air Force. That’s why he joined. Sure, it was hard to eventually lose contact with his friend group, especially that sweet unpresented omega kid, and his best friend Matt. High school was a more innocent era, when he had time for friends. But Shiro has always longed to fly, and the Air Force gave him that chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He doesn’t attribute his quick rise through the chain of command to his status as an alpha, but he knows it probably helped. He started as a 2nd Lieutenant like everyone else, but has multiple promotions after graduation from the Academy. All he cared about was being in the sky, regardless. Once he was deployed, his love for flying didn’t diminish, despite all the responsibilities and stress that came with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">But neither his love for flying nor his ranking in the Force kept his plane from getting shot down six months ago. Nothing kept him from failing, and  tumbling to the ground. Then, everything stopped having meaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">While he languished in the military hospital in DC doing boring physical therapy, his arm amputated and replaced, he thought of his lost connections. Of his grandpa, who he so frequently forgot to tell he was okay. Of his high school friends, and the tests they studied for, and how idyllic it all seems now. He didn't make any friends in the Air Force, not really.<br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">It was lonely in the hospital, even with all the nurses and physical therapists. They were professional with him, and to-the-point. They didn’t have any scent, because of their blockers, so there was no lingering anything when they left his little room. It felt like there was no one was ever there with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">His grandfather was too old to visit him across the country, and wrote letters slowly, so after the first month of near constant pain and then numbness, Shiro reached out tentatively to Matt. His best friend. The last one he lost contact with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">They had a long conversation on the phone, and Shiro might have teared up a little bit. He slept easier after hearing his friend’s voice, even after all this time apart.<br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro is lucky that he didn’t have a rut in the hospital. It would have been awkward and uncomfortable, especially with his right hand out of commission. His rut is regular, twice a year. He hasn’t had much of a rut for years though, because of the military-grade suppressants required during service.<br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">But after he was honorably discharged and left in the hospital, his medical staff had to slowly ease him off the strong suppressants onto something civilians use. The gentle kind that makes the swings of the secondary gender less forceful, and acts as a contraceptive. The slow descent back into his full alpha senses</span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> made Shiro wish even more for a familiar scent.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">After his physical therapy was over and Shiro was more or less in full control of his arm (he can type with it now but it still surprises him sometimes to see metal instead of flesh), Matt flew to DC to check him out of the hospital. Shiro's eyes did more than mist as he held his old friend close and pretended not to smell him. Betas don’t have much of a scent, but it was nice regardless, and familiar in a way that Shiro didn't expect.<br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Matt acted like no time passed at all, as if the seven years Shiro was in the academy and then deployed didn’t matter to their friendship. Maybe it didn't. The only comments he made about the new arm were to say how cool it looks and to ask if it shot lasers (it doesn't). Best yet, he’s happy to open up the second room in his large apartment to Shiro, which has recently been vacated by a friend that got married. Shiro didn't expect such a welcome home at all, especially not on a veteran's income. He’s so glad he has Matt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Now, Shiro is trying to settle in at Matt’s (and his, he has to remind himself) apartment. Matt hasn’t changed a bit; the place is covered in scraps of technology and unfinished projects. There are three monitors in the living room and more in Matt's bedroom. Shiro thinks that’s an accurate miniature Gundam robot behind the couch but he’s scared it has AI and is evil. You can never be too careful around the technology that is owned by crazy whiz-kid Matt.<br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro’s room is bare. Not just because Shiro is used to military cleanliness (well, maybe it’s a little of that), but because he doesn’t have any stuff to put in it. There’s the charging port for his new arm on top of a small side table left by Matt's old roommate, his bed with crisp sheets tucked in perfectly, a small dresser only half-full, and a laptop. That’s it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Of course he had some stuff left over at his grandpa’s house where he grew up, but most of it feels too childish now. The poster of a fighter jet basked in glorious light and stars is a little too much to bear right now. Everything back there was high-school-Shiro's, who was young and bright-eyed. So, blank walls and empty room it is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">But, to be honest, it is getting a little boring here. Shiro’s only been back a week, but he’s feeling antsy. Matt has been doing a great job of reintegrating him into society by having small groups of friends over and visiting the cleanest bar with the least noise as opposed to the more popular club. But Matt does have a job at some fancy robotics company, and loves it enough to voluntarily stay late sometimes.<br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">When Matt is working, Shiro has taken to walking around the little park a few blocks away, and going to the gym. He got a membership at the gym as soon as he moved in; all that PT isn’t going to waste, definitely not. And the machines are newer than the ones he'd used in the hospital, so that's a perk. He’s been to the library three times and the local Gap seven times. Sure he doesn't check out any books or buy anything, but .. you know. Progress.<br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He doesn’t do anything really but walk around and have small conversations with people who happen to say hi. He honestly just likes being able to be able to do nothing, with no pressure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">... No pressure at all.<br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"><em>That’s a lie.</em> He needs to do something more. He can’t just <em>walk around </em>and <em>sit </em>at his computer and <em>do PT! </em>He needs something to do, <em>yesterday.</em><br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">That evening, when Matt comes back from his downtown office, Shiro barely reacts. He’s busy sitting at one of the three living room monitors and applying to any available jobs that he’s qualified for. (Surprisingly enough, piloting doesn’t give you the skill sets needed for a lot of civilian jobs.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“Hey, whatcha you up to, man?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Finally, Shiro turns around, eyes sparkling. “Getting a job!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Matt laughs, and claps Shiro on the back. “That’s awesome. Come eat this Chinese food with me though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“You had me at ‘eat’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Biting into his crab rangoon, Shiro moans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“I missed this. Matt, you’re the best.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Matt flips his hair with the end of his chopsticks, making Shiro mock-grimace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“I know, I’m fantastic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">They eat in silence for a few moments before Matt speaks again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“So... what kind of jobs are you applying for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro can’t quite parse the tone his friend is using, so he ignores it.</span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“A small editor job at the Herald, a mechanic one, and some others I can’t remember.” Shiro takes a bite of his lo mein. “And I got an interview tomorrow for a receptionist position at a law firm!”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Matt balks. “<em>Tomorrow</em>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“Yeah! I can finally get on my own feet again!” Shiro speaks around the food in his mouth, too excited to wait and swallow.<br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Matt tsks. “Man, you’ve only been here a week. I don’t mean to be a Debbie Downer, but don’t you think you’re rushing it a bit? Also, isn’t your rut coming up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Sitting up straight, Shiro pouts at his best friend. “My rut’s not for a few weeks, I can do this interview no sweat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Matt puts down his chopsticks and looks at Shiro seriously. “It’s not just your rut. You need more time to adjust, man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro huffs, upset Matt is bursting his bubble. “Because I got shot down in my jet six months ago after being unable to protect three other jets from fire? Yeah, you’re right, I’ll wait for a few more weeks for <em>that</em> to go away first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Matt looks at his food, then looks up with an emotion swirling in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“You know what I mean. But you do you, dude. I’ll support you however I can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro glances away, coloring. He puts on his best smile, and tells his best friend, “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Matt smiles a bit ruefully back. “I’m here for you man. Remember that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro goes to bed that night determined to make this interview a good one. Now, even more than before, he needs to be a good roommate and an even better friend to Matt. Even after Shiro basically ghosted the guy, he still is here with Shiro through thick and thin.<br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro needs help pay for rent off of something more than his veteran’s money, at least. It's not a lot, and this is a <em>nice </em>apartment. Matt definitely isn't having him pay half, Shiro knows it. He wants to show Matt, and his grandpa ... and himself ... that he’s worth it. He’ll make it up to them for getting his arm blown off. For leaving his friends and family. For being a shit pilot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He goes to sleep, the usual nightmares swirling in his head and an uncomfortable heat twisting in his gut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Maybe it was the crab rangoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro doesn’t sleep well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">The interview goes terribly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro doesn’t know what happened. It was fine, he greeted the interviewers properly and everything, but when he shook the first woman's hand ... his prosthetic is fully functional, he knows that, it has a near-perfect design. But for some reason ... after that, he couldn’t concentrate. </span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Throughout the whole thing Shiro was just in his head. He doesn’t even know what he said.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">At the end, he thinks they said they’d contact him if he got the position, but their faces said that’s the end of that. Shiro can't even handle the most basic fact of civilian life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro’s waiting for the bus now. It’ll come in three minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Actually, Shiro’s having a difficult time focusing on the numbers on his phone. </span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">And that feeling in his stomach from last night is back. </span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He’s downtown, and suddenly the amount of people around him is too much.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Why isn’t the bus here yet?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">And could these people not be so close to him, please?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">The leaves crunching under his feet are too loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Why did Shiro get his jet shot down? He had never taken a hit before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Why couldn’t he protect everyone else?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Oh, so this is a panic attack. Shiro’s had those before. He can get through this, he has before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">But the smells are so <em>oppressive</em>, and everyone needs to BACK OFF. He feels sticky - he’s sweating through his clothes, and are people looking at him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Where the hell is the bus?</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He shouldn’t have done this. Too many people, too much at once, he was so stupid. What is he even doing here? Wasn't he in the hospital? No wait, he left. Matt shouldn’t have come picked him up. He doesn’t deserve it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">WHY is everyone LOOKING at him?! And why do they all smell SO BAD?? Shiro needs to get home right nownow<em>now</em> —</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Rut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro is in rut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He’s never had a rut that felt like this. </span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He can’t breathe, he’s sweating so MUCH, all the way through his jacket, and he can’t stand anyone being so close to them with their <em>awful </em>SMELLS and — oh why did he let the doctors take him off his suppressants? He should have told them it was a medical necessity, his rut will kill him without it.<br/></span></p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Except, he didn’t know he could have a rut this bad! In high school, it was no problem at all. In the military, he didn’t really have ruts. The suppressants took care of that, made them inconsequential; they would have gotten in the way of his duty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">It’s come back with a vengeance, and Shiro is floundering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">It’s getting worse. WHERE IS THE BUS? </span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">This is bad, he could lash out unintentionally to some random person. All he wants to do is RIP and SHRED and RUN and FUCK. Oh god, is someone on the phone? Are they calling the cops? A feral alpha in public is dangerous.</span></p><p> </p><p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Because that’s what he is, isn’t he. He’s a feral alpha in rut, <em>in public</em>. It’s not <em>time</em> for his rut yet, what’s happening? He should call Matt, he can’t get on the bus like this — Are people backing away from him? He smells fear. Fuck them. Screw people. Where is his PHONE? </span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He doesn’t know where his hands are even, did he take his coat off? Wasn’t his phone in there? There's something vibrating close to his head. Shit, is he growling? People won’t like that. Maybe all the people should <em>leave him alone </em>if they don't like it! He’s itching to PUNCH something — </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">That’s a nice scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">It’s right next to him, surrounding him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Where did that come from? Blindly, Shiro pushes his face towards the scent and lands in a soft embrace. He vaguely realizes that it’s a person holding him, and that this person is talking, but he doesn’t recognize words anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">People are murmuring around him and he starts to growl as a few try to approach: maybe they'll try take this soothing scent away from him. He feels more than hears sharp notes said in anger towards the people approaching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He wraps his arms instinctively around the omega. He knows this is an omega, that’s what the scent is, and it consumes his brain. Softsoftwarmsweet<em>protect</em>good. Small but strong arms wind around him as he growls softly into a faded red shirt, and he becomes aware of the voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">It’s a low voice, rough, and beautiful. It’s repeating something ... his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“Shiro. <em>Shiro</em>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">After a few moments, he’s able to stop growling and look up in bleary confusion. Why is the omega trying to get his attention? He’s in the perfect prison right now, there's nothing else needed.<br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He looks up, and ... he sees dark blue eyes and a mop of wavy black hair. He sees ...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“Keith.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">The omega from high school. He had had a crush on Shiro, didn't he? He hadn’t presented fully yet, and he had been a freshman when Shiro knew him. But now ...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">The boy, now a man, blinks back tears and runs his fingers through Shiro’s sweaty hair. Keith smiles, shakily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“I heard you came back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro isn’t listening anymore. This day has turned from the worst thing into the best thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He doesn’t quite remember what the problem was in the first place, actually. He buries his nose into Keith’s neck and revels in the shiver that goes through the body he’s holding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“Omega.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith breathes shakily, and Shiro stops paying attention to anything but the soothing scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He blinks, coming to an indeterminate amount of time later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">When did he stop paying attention to his surroundings?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He’s on something soft, completely surrounded by the best scent in the world. He’s ... on top of Keith, in Keith’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">On Keith’s bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Wait, Keith’s room? That soothing <em>scent</em> is all around him, so it must be. It’s amazing. He’s on <em>top</em> of Keith, who he had last seen at his high school graduation years ago. This is probably wrong somehow. He’s still in full rut, though, mind coated in cotton, or else he would jump up and start apologizing. </span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He knows he should, in the back of his brain.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Nah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Instead, he rubs his nose into Keith’s chest and then scoots up so he’s hovering over the omega’s sleeping face. He stares, wide-eyed, at this beautiful man below him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He was a freshman when Shiro was a senior. Shiro tutored him in general science during his free period, and even though Keith was standoffish at first, never smiling or even looking at Shiro, they became close. This kid was a highlight of that last year in high school, but he was focused on getting into the academy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">After Shiro started college and training for the Air Force, he didn’t reach out to Keith at all. Why did he let this connection fall to the wayside? Same with Matt, and even his grandfather to an extent. Shiro was so focused on his education and training that he stopped living.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">And Keith ... Shiro can’t resist leaning down to inhale at the boy’s — man’s — neck. Keith grew up. </span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He’s clearly still smaller than Shiro, at least by a head (Shiro can’t really tell while he’s on top of him). But his soft face has turned into something more angular, with defined cheekbones and pert lips. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro wishes he could have seen the transformation. What had Keith’s first heat been like? That would have been around his sophomore or junior year, ages ago now. What does Keith look like, in heat? Shiro bets that he — NOno<em>no</em>no wait, that’s the rut talking, shut UP Shiro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro buries his face in Keith’s neck ostensibly to hide his shame, but really it’s just so he can smell the man underneath him deeper. A hand brushes over his back. Shiro shivers, eyes blinking shut.<br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“You awake, big guy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro growls at the pet name, and rakes his teeth against sensitive skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith gasps, and shivers. This is Shiro’s favorite reaction, ever. Nothing else in the world matters, all he needs is this. He wants more. He nuzzles into soft flesh with his nose, squeezing thin hips (thank god his prosthetic lets him <em>feel</em>). Just as he opens his watering mouth to bite, Keith jerks and pushes him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro doesn’t go far, torso displaced onto the sheets but hips still on Keith’s. He whines, deep in his throat, a hurt look in his eyes. Keith <em>smells</em> amenable, so why did he push him off?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith stares at him, blushing, and then breaks into a little giggle. Okay, so that’s Shiro’s new favorite sound. He'll add that to the "all he needs" category.<br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith grins and runs a finger down Shiro’s jawline. Shiro’s eyes flutter shut and leans into the touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“You’re not all the way here right now, are you, Shiro.” There’s laughter in Keith’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro grunts. Just keep touching his skin like that, please.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“I called Matt, after I got you away from that crowd. I live closer, so I just brought you to my place, I hope that’s okay.” Keith is talking. Maybe Shiro should kiss him to make him stop, but he also loves the sound of his voice. “You’re heavy, dude. You ...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith sucks in a breath through his teeth, and Shiro opens his eyes enough to see Keith’s pupils flare. “You bulked up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith’s face is more flushed than before. Is he in heat? Shiro sniffs the air, excitedly. He droops a bit when he realizes it’s a simple blush, but that’s pretty good by itself too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“Keith,” he mumbles. He’s still awkwardly half-on half-off Keith, but he’s so happy right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“Yeah?” Keith breathes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro realizes he should say something, maybe. He had just wanted to say Keith's name. Uh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Oh, right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“Mate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">That’s what they are, aren’t they? They’re so compatible. Shiro remembers how well the got along in high school, and now that Keith’s presented, he can tell their scents mesh perfectly. It’s almost like fate. But he doesn’t know how to say that right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith goes as crimson as his tee-shirt, which Shiro is just now realizing is coated in sweat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> ... His sweat. Oops. The men stare at each other for a moment,</span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> Keith flapping his mouth open and shut wordlessly,</span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> and Shiro debating trying for a kiss,  but he doesn’t want to rush his omega.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“... Shower?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith laughs, a little choked, and his eyes crinkle in the most gorgeous way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“Yeah, we should do that. You’re completely gross right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro smiles, because Keith is smiling. He’s happy. Following that energy, Shiro shifts off the bed and holds his hand out for Keith.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Confused but clearly still enjoying himself, Keith chuckles and reaches out to take the offered hand. Shiro pulls, and lifts Keith with ease with his prosthetic under his back and his other arm under his legs. Keith squeaks, and holds on to Shiro’s neck. Shiro barely notices how the sweat there sticks to Keith’s hands, there's only the heat where they touch, and the wonderful smell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> Perfect omega.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He finds his way to the bathroom easily, scenting it out from the coconut smell that’s on Keith but isn’t from his skin. In front of the shower, Shiro strips shamelessly, sees Keith has not done so yet, and then bats his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith laughs, obviously trying not to look at Shiro’s half-erect dick, and then starts stripping himself. Shiro takes care to look at every piece of skin that Keith reveals, but doesn’t touch. That can happen later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith turns on the shower, and steps in. </span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He half-turns, wet hair starting to plaster to his broad back, which leads Shiro’s eyesight to his perfectly round bottom. And his <em>legs</em>.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">A chuckle leads Shiro back to Keith’s face, and finds his eyes twinkling. Shiro chuffs softly, entranced by those eyes, and steps in the small shower after his omega.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">They both get their hair wet, not touching each other intentionally, but their damp skin keeps brushing and Shiro is on fire. He <em>wants. </em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">He’s happy with this as it is, though. Keith is beautiful and Shiro could spend his whole rut like this if asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">After Keith washes his own hair, suds cascading down his curved back, he chuckles and squirts more shampoo in his hand to wash Shiro’s. Shiro was just standing and staring, wasn’t he. It's not <em>his </em>fault his omega is so pretty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">As Keith’s fingers weave through Shiro’s military-short cut, Shiro sighs in bliss. </span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith smiles back, and then looks at his feet.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“I’ve always loved you, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro stares at Keith’s eyelashes, which are catching water droplets and look like stars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“Ever since I met you. You’re amazing, Shiro. I ...” Keith’s fingers tighten in Shiro’s fringe. </span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro growls, low, and tips his head into Keith’s hands, loving the sensation.</span></p><p> </p><p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“I missed you so much, Shiro. I’m glad you’re back.” </span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shampoo rinsed off, Shiro gently puts his arms around the lithe body in front of him, and pushes his nose into Keith’s neck.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Laughing — Shiro can hear some tears in the sound and Shiro determines to himself that they're happy tears — Keith buries his own nose into Shiro’s scent gland and they stand there, holding each other and scenting each other until the water goes cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Matt stops by later that evening with a bag of Shiro’s clothes and lots of food. As soon as Shiro detects a new scent in the tiny apartment, he pushes Keith behind him and glares intimidatingly at the arrival. He recognizes the scent, so he won’t attack, but still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Matt is smart and holds up his hands in a show of peace, which displays his offerings. Shiro catches sight of the array of his favorite foods in the bag this person is holding. Hm. That’s okay, then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Matt and Keith talk for a while in the kitchen while Shiro paces. Occasionally he puffs up at Matt, glaring and making a show of how big he is compared to the beta.<br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">The other men roll their eyes whenever Shiro steps into Matt’s space and growls and they keep talking, so Shiro eventually sulks behind Keith and scents him for comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“— sure you don’t want me to take him? He’ll get used to me again once we’re back in the apartment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith chuckles, wry to Shiro’s ears. Not the pure laugh from earlier, so Shiro monintors their interaction closer, watching for Keith's discomfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> “Matt, he didn’t even let me go pee by myself. I don’t think he’s leaving until he’s back online. Besides,” Keith looks at Shiro with galaxy eyes. Shiro chuffs. </span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith’s eyes go soft and Shiro wants to drown in them. “I like having him here. It’s the weekend tomorrow and I can take Monday off, don’t worry.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Matt smugly crosses his arms in Shiro’s peripheral vision. Shiro ignores him. “You guys are disgustingly cute. I knew you were destined to be together, ever since high school.”<br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“No you didn’t, don’t lie!” Keith retorts. Matt laughs, full-bellied. “I did! He was making moon eyes at you back then too, he just didn’t realize it 'cuz he's a big idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith blushes (Shiro loves it) and swats at Matt. “Shaddup.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Alarmed at the show of violence, Shiro wraps Keith up in his arms and glares at Matt. This beta must have said something to his mate.<br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Matt snorts, and gives a look to Keith, seemingly saying “See?”. Shiro holds his omega tighter and sniffs the air to make sure there’s no fear or anger. Keith is quiet for a moment, and Shiro rubs his nose in his hair soothingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“... You think he’ll still like me when this is done?” Keith asks Matt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro isn’t looking at the beta, but hears his voice go gentle, not unlike the voice Keith seems to reserve for Shiro. “Yeah, man. He’s in rut, not on drugs. These are his feelings boiled down to their base form.” Keith huffs and clings to Shiro’s shirt tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“... You know I’m right, Keith. You experience it in heat too, I’m sure.” Keith throws a weak glare at Matt, pauses, and then turns and nods into Shiro’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“You’re right.” Keith sounds a little upset, maybe even teary? Friend or not, this guy has got to go if he’s doing this to Shiro's mate.<br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro steps back a bit from Keith without letting go of his omega’s waist, and growls as menacingly as he can at this Matt guy. He's sure he's pretty menacing. Matt holds up his hands in defense and laughs, which deflates Shiro's ego a bit, but he gets moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“Gotcha, big alpha man. I’m leaving, I’m leaving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“Thanks for the stuff, Matt,” Keith calls from Shiro’s shoulder where he's been tucked once again.<br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“No probs, I’ll bring some more food tomorrow, but I am NOT doing your laundry!” Keith chokes, and tries to throw a spoon but Matt is already out the door and Shiro is kinda in the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro turns, grinning wide. Now that guy is gone, he can scent Keith to his heart's content.<br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Keith is blushing furiously, which Shiro finds endearing and <em>very </em>alluring right now. But when Shiro says “Bed?” he responds firmly with “Dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro pouts but eats to make his omega happy. He doesn’t move from Keith’s side the whole meal, and frequently steals tiny licks of his mate’s neck, evoking little squeaks and eventually some relaxed purrs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Later, they get in bed, though Keith makes him keep his boxers on. Whatever, as long as he can curl around his baby. And most of their skin is touching this way anyway, so Shiro can't complain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro buries his face in Keith’s hair and curls his hand around Keith’s stomach. He drifts off to the sound of Keith's intermittant purring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Shiro sleeps without nightmares.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Might add a smut companion piece if I feel like it later &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>